FlowerMoonClan things
Welcome to FlowerMoonClan! I am FlightStar, Your Leader. Read The Following To Learn About Our Clan And How To Become A Part Of It! :) Here in FlowerMoonClan we respect our pack mates and we love playing with the kits and young warriors. Every Cat Enjoys our days here, Although sometimes tensions are high, for our enemy, SmokeClan could attack at any moment! Rules Of Our Clan The rules in FlowerMoonClan are simple and not hard. 1) Elders, Kits, And Queens Eat Before Any Other Cat. 2) There is NO double clanning or if we find out you are toast you will be exiled or killed if you are exiled two things will happen a) you will NEVER come back to the clan b) we will tell the other clan that you are double clanning with and tell them you are a traitor and you cant trust him/her. 3)If you betray the clan we will never allow you back into the clan EVER! 4)We do not go into two leg territory unless we are on a journey or are looking for new clan cats. MEMBERS IN FLOWERMOONCLAN ALPHA: FlightStar(dark brown, light grey under belly, red pattern, Is rumored to have been part of crimson bones)' ' ' DEPUTY: LightHeart: (from last litter of moonstar's looks like moonstar,light pink with white under belly,light purple flame markings, older siblings crystalheart,powerclaw,roseheart)' WARRIORS: ' PowerClaw(medium pink and black wolf, daughter of MoonStar, power unknown, dad unknown supposedly from StarPack or SmokePack)' CrystalHeart( ocean blue fur, light blue under belly,mentor of MoonPaw, Ice Ninja Cat) RoseHeart(Light pink, white underbelly, daughter of MoonStar,Takes after mother, mentor of CinderPaw) APPRENTICE: CinderPaw(Grey and white cat,mentor CrystalHeart, friend Moonpaw) Moonpaw(blue and aqua pelt, mentor RoseHeart,Friend moonpaw) MoonPaw(white with black under belly,talented, mentor CrystalHeart, friend CinderPaw) BranchPaw (black and white with fox pattern, mentor not assigned yet) FoxPaw(younger sister to MoonStar,Daughter of NightPelt, mentor is MoonStar) SpiritNightPaw(Daughter of NightPaw, black with moon patterns, mentor MoonStar) SwiftPaw(adopted wolf pup, has knowledge of a medicine cat, was adopted by MoonStar, WOLF, training to be medicine wolf) MountainPaw: (white cat with tabby stripes mentor: RedSky) PUPS/KITS: HowlPup( swiftpups sister, adopted, going to train as warrior, WOLF) FlyingKit: (black with one white ear and no markings fangkits sister) fangkit: (brown with long fangs flyingkits brother) clawkit: (white with a foxhat) ELDERS:none DISEASED: DawnFur(Golden Orange fur,died protecting clan from a dog) FrostPup(Pure White, Frost colored mussel, brother of SnowPup, died two days after birth) SnowPup(pure white, Frost colored mussel, sister of FrostPup, died four days after birth, Loved her brother) MoonStar(killed by a SmokeClan Warrior, light pink with white under belly,white markings, Loved clan, for leader ceremony i give a life of family) ' NightPelt(mother of MoonStar, Loved by all MoonClan members, no power, died of old age)' BlackFire(white with black under belly, has a black flame pattern,half blind, was killed by a fox at a clan gathering) MEDICINE CAT/WOLF: LeafPelt(small cat, swiftpaw's mentor) PROPHECIES/PROPHECY The Moon shall fall, as the Flight rises,' '''The Light will be born,' Light Will Lead the clan to safety.' '''Flight will guide the young light to a great prophecy.' The Rose will become corrupt by the dark forest THEME SONGS Flightstar: Akahitoha WhiteFlame www.youtube.com\watch? MoonStar: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qycqF1CWcXg TERRITORIES Two leg village(Jamaa Township) No prey can be found here,no herbs, many two legs Rock Falls(Kimbara) little herbs can be found here, few prey items, rarely two legs Temple Ruins(temple of zios) many herbs, many prey items, many two legs Sun Drowned Place(Crystal Sands) few herbs, many two legs, many fish prey Red Soil Vally(coral canyons) few prey, few herbs, many enemies, few two legs Light Night Forest(sarepia forest) Many herbs, Much prey, Little Two legs,few enemies Snow Tooth Mountain(Mt. Shiveer) very little prey, very little herbs, few gems, few hazards:Cold Bite, Frozen to death, hunger, Wolves Muddy Plains(Appondale) few herbs, few prey, Many Hazard: snakes, wort hog, deep mud ponds,hawks, eagles, bad beetles MEMBERS THAT CAME AND WENT NightHeart(dark blue with darker blue underbelly, was MoonStar's Apprentice,is now known as Nightstar, MoonStar is Proud, went to start a new clan, died, daughter joined mothers old clan) Riverkit(daughter of MoonStar, left to become a KittyPet, Mother was proud and now is dishonored, black with white under belly, has white markings) REQUIREMENTS AND DRESS CODE * Color of pelt and underbelly * eyes any color * Hats items:Any flower crown, head flower, * Neck items:Any amulet,Ribbon scarf,Lei,Leaf necklace, * Body items:'Any armor, mysterious cloak, Any bow and arrows, swords, wings if is ended and in starclan, wear foot leaf bracelets * '''Leg items:'Any elf bracelets, Leaf leg armor, Vine anklet, Arm cuffs, Flower Bracelet, other things i accept. * 'Tail items:'Flower tail armor, Diamond encrusted tail armor only if in starclan, Spirit tail armor, ice tail armor only if in starclan, elf tail armor only for warriors) Requirements # Name Tags Must Be Pink, Purple, Light Blue, or White # Name Tag Must Be Dark Blue If We Are In Battle # Name Tag Must Be Yellow/Gold If you were ended and now with starclan # Members in clan are required to have a white vine anklet on when not in camp(At My Den) # Non-Members in clan are required to have a white friendship bracelet on when not in camp(At My Den) # For Members the Picture In Name Tag is different depending on family '''VOCABULARY Two Paws) Known as humans Fliers) known as eagles, owls, or falcons Swimmers) known as water animals Howlers) known as dogs and wolves Scavenger) known as foxes Category:Theme songs